


Vermilion.

by inkcavity



Series: Dante's Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other, Overstimulation, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkcavity/pseuds/inkcavity
Summary: Tender hands that burn him slowly wind him down. Catching his breath, he hears you sigh,“Good boy, aren’t you? One more time.”Kinktober 2020, Day 7: Sensory Deprivation.
Relationships: Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader
Series: Dante's Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947937
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Vermilion.

**Author's Note:**

> More Final Fantasy here! I love the games a bunch, so do expect more Final Fantasy pieces here. Can't wait to share some more soon!
> 
> Enjoy!

Cuffed hands wriggle uselessly in their chains and blinded eyes snap shut as something warm languidly laps at their neck, cooling the heated flesh there. Could he beg for you, he would, but the ball gag limits the noise that vibrates in his chest, locking it inside his body as he melts like candle wax. Reno drips steadily into your hands, heated, unsatiated with the too slow pace you’ve set for the night, but for you, it’s just right.

The riding crop hits his inner thighs with a loud  **_smack!,_ ** the sound reverberating from the walls in a low echo that buzzes with the atmosphere. Or is that just the AC? You aren’t sure who’s louder at this point, drinking in all the sensations that Reno misses. His knuckles turn white with force as he tries to focus on you; the burning marks of the crop against his bare skin are on the brink of  _ too much _ and  _ not enough,  _ but he’s a good boy. He’s patient. He  _ has  _ to be. Sweat trickles down his forehead and tears well in the corners of his eyes as Reno cries out behind the ball gag, another hit to his thighs makes him positively  _ ache.  _

The coil in his stomach tightens, cock stiff and utterly ignored by wandering hands that  _ sear  _ the flesh of his chest, fingers outlining the muscles that flex with every arch of his back, with every little movement. The sweet nothings that you whisper to him do nothing but bring him to the brink of delusion, but he holds back from tipping over, just barely. NO,  _ he’s good. He’ll take what you give him.  _

Tender hands that burn him slowly wind him down. Catching his breath, he hears you sigh,  _ “Good boy, aren’t you? One more time.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated! Scream at me on twitter @vergilsimp


End file.
